Amitié for Love
by Blue Shin
Summary: [CH.1-JinSeob] Menceritakan tingkah absurd Jinyoung cs beserta Jihoon cs. Juga kisah cinta mereka yang tidak sepenuhnya mulus. Wanna One/ Produce101 / YAOI BxB.
1. Prolog

**Amitié for Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present** ~

.

.

 **Ready? Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woy! Apaan tuh?"

Woojin dengan nama lengkap Park Woojin -bukan Lee Woojin ataupun Woo Jinyoung nanya ke Guanlin. Temen semati sejiwa yang udah temenan dari zaman Yugi Oh berjaya.

"Lo kaga tau? Demi apa?"

"Demian yang bikin kaget gegara dikira kejatohan pasir satu ton."

"Eh lo nonton American Idol rupanya..."

"Bego. Itu American Got Talent!"

Dan terjadilah perang mulut antara Woojin dan Guanlin. Woojin sampe lupa akan kedatangannya.

Di barisan depan ada dua siswa yang ngeliatin mereka heran.

"Ngapain mereka? Pagi-pagi udah kayak alarmnya Spongebob!" Daehwi yang biasa dipanggil Dewi gara-gara suka ngeliatin Dewi Sandra itu tanya temennya.

"Palingan rebutan remote tv." ujar Jihoon.

Iya remote tv.

Kelas mereka ada tv-nya. Spesial dibawain Samuel gara-gara itu anak bule nggak mau ketinggalan kartun favoritnya. Larva.

Ngomong-ngomong Jihoon ini merupakan satu-satunya anak kelas 11-2. Daehwi anak kelas sebelah alias 11-1.

Biasalah mereka suka ngungsi ke kelas ini gara-gara kelasnya nggak pernah lepas dari kata tenang.

Emang kelas 11-2 tenang?

Ya. Setidaknya nggak seperti kelas mereka yang udah kayak kapal pecah. Kayak begini-

"EH ANJIR GUE NGELIAT BISMA KEMARIN DI SCTV!"

Ini Hyungseob yang sebenernya gengnya Daehwi sama Jihoon. Cuma karena dia SM*SHBlast jadilah dia mendekam di kelasnya bareng Euiwoong, anak Twibi eh Twiboy.

"Ah elo enak banget masih bisa ngeliat anak-anak SM*SH! Gue apa coba pingin ngeliat Anisa aja susah bingit TaT."

Euiwoong mewek cuman langsung dikasih tisu basah gambar bayi sama Haknyeon. Ngasihnya nggak elit pula pake ngelempar.

"ELAH NYEON! LO NIAT KAGA SIH NGASIH GUE TISU?"

Haknyeon sih pura-pura tuli. Sibuk main COC sama Samuel yang kebetulan lagi main di kelas ini gara-gara sumpek liat Woojin sama Guanlin.

Beralih ke pojokan kelas ada Yehyun lagi main gitar sama Sunghyuk sebagai vokalisnya.

 _Ayo goyang dumang_

 _Biar hati senang_

 _Pikiranpun tenang_

 _Galau jadi hilang_

 _Ayo goyang dumang_

 _Biar hati senang_

 _Semua masalah jadi hilang_

 _(copas dari )_

Dan kelas 11-1 berubah menjadi arena senam pagi dengan Son Dongmyung sebagai instruktur senamnya.

"EWOY MAI PREN!" Taemin yang tadi diem dipojokan langsung teriak-teriak kek Tarzan nyamperin Yongguk sama Taewoo.

"PREN TAU KAGA WOY!"

"Kaga tau!"

"Yah kok gitu si lo guk!"

"Yakali gue tau, lo aja belom bilang! Dan sorry nama gue Yongguk bukan guk!"

"Ehehehe." Cengengesan itu bocah latah.

"Jonghyun sunbae ngajak gue makan bareng!" Kembalilah Taemin ke sedia kala.

"Ya terus?"

Heran kok Yongguk jadi jutek banget. Biasanya diem kayak Limbad.

"YA TERUS KALIAN KUDU SALTO KAYAK WAKABAYASHI!"

"ENAK AJA LO MIN! TENDANGAN SALTO CUMA MILIK TSUBASA!" Taewoo pecinta Tendangan si Madun sejati langsung gebrak meja guru. Untung jam kosong.

"WAKABAYASHI ITU KIPER!" Nggak tau sejak kapan Haknyeon nguping pembicaraan mereka.

Gimana nggak nguping, Taemin aja ngomongnya pake toa-nya Sihyuk.

Haknyeon sewot soalnya Wakabayashi itu idolanya. Dia kan kiper klub futsal sekolah.

"AH ELAH NYEON KITA KEBOBOLAN!"

Samuel teriak heboh sampe naplokin lalat. Entah sejak kapan mereka beralih jadi main FIFA Mobile Soccer.

Kelaspun heboh.

Hyungseob makin heboh sampe beli tiket bioskop nonton film Sweet Twenty yang ada Morgan-nya. Padahal dia udah nonton 27 kali.

Euiwoong makin mewek.

Yehyun sama Sunghyuk ganti lagu jadi lagunya Wali judulnya Ada Gajah dibalik Batu.

Dongmyung bikin arena senam makin luas sampe sebagian anak kelas sebelah ikutan.

Taemin ribut soal Jonghyun. Lagi.

Taewoo udah ngebanting meja guru karena masih nggak terima Saltonya Tsubasa dicuri.

Samuel sama Haknyeon guling-guling gara-gara kalah.

Yongguk cuma diem ngeliatin temen-temennya.

Syahrini lewat bagiin selimut Bonita.

Yongguk melongo.

Dan biarkanlah kelas 11-1 menikmati harinya.

Back to kelas 11-2.

Ini kelas tiba-tiba adem ayem.

Iyalah adem ayem, sebagian siswanya aja ngikut senam di kelas sebelah.

Tinggallah beberapa anak yang males ikut senam ataupun nggak tertarik ikut senam. Seperti Woojin dan Guanlin yang udah nggak ribut. Jadi, tadi Guanlin lagi main congkak dan Woojin kepo soalnya dia biasanya mainnya lompat tali atau nggak layang-layangan atau nggak tembak-tembakan pake bambu.

Aduh zaman dulu. Serba tradisional.

Terus dibarisan depan Jihoon sama Daehwi tenang banget. Tenang soalnya ngomongnya bisik-bisik biar si doi nggak denger. Iya, biasa mereka lagi ngegosip.

"Baejin makin ganteng aja. Iya nggak?" Ini Daehwi yang naksir Baejin alias Bae Jinyoung.

"Nggak tuh. Gantengan juga gue."

"Hah! Elo? Ngaca dong, Hoon!"

"Eh lo lupa apa gimana? Anak-anak seangkatan sepakat kalo gue visual no.1 di sekolah ini!"

"Halah mereka mah ngibul! Masa iya My Jinyoung no.2. Iyuh nggak banget!" ucap Daehwi udah kayak Angel pemain antagonis sinetron Putih Abu-abu.

"Sirik aja lo!"

Dan bubarlah mereka berdua. Untung mereka sahabatan udah kayak Spongebob sama Patrick. Cepet damainya.

"Gue ikutan main dong!" Ini Jinyoung yang lagi goyang-goyangin bahu Woojin yang lagi serius main congkak. Untung bahu Woojin lentur. Nahloh!

"Lo ngitung berapa kali gue menang aja, Bae." ujar Guanlin yang lagi nunggu Woojin mikir.

"Ya kaga seru lah! Gue mau ikutan main!"

"Ya gimana ini permainan buat dua orang! Lo mau ditaruh dimana?!"

"Buat dua orang? Kaga asik amat jaman sekarang main cuma dua orang!"

"Ya lo kalo mau main yang banyak orang main balap karung aj- WOY GINGSUL JANGAN CURANG LO!"

Woojin natep Guanlin bingung. "Curang paan?"

Halah. Pura-pura bego. Woojin tadi ngambil langsung masukin 2 kacang biar bisa langsung ngambil itu 5 kacang yang ada di galiannya Guanlin.

"Itu yang punya lo kan ada 4 kacang! Jangan curang lo!"

"Kaga ya? Mau bukti? Ayo minta Doraemon!"

"Halah lo pake ngajak Doraemon segala!"

"Seriusan ini tadi 3 kacang. Lo kaga ngeliat sih!"

"Ciyus? Kayaknya tadi ada 4 deh!"

"Mungkin lo liatnya samar."

Dan dengan mudahnya Guanlin percaya. Dia mikirnya emang salah liat. Dia kan minus. Lah.

Lebih tepatnya emang dia gampang dibohongin.

Di dalam hati Woojin udah kayak Sakura yang ada jiwa(?) lainnya. "hahahaha ketipu lo, Lin!"

Bae Jinyoung cuma geleng-geleng liat kelakuan sengklek temen-temennya. Terus dia natep kedepan ngeliatin Jihoon yang masang muka sebal.

"Lucu." Batinnya.

For information, Jinyoung itu naksir Jihoon udah dari kelas satu. Cuma karena Jihoon sinis banget kalo sama dia. Jadilah Jinyoung nggak pernah berani maju.

Haduh jadi cinta segi-segi nih. Daehwi suka Jinyoung. Jinyoung suka Jihoon. Jihoon suka... belum jelas. Untung.

Dan inti cerita ini akan mengisahkan cinta mereka yang tidak berjalan mulus. Beserta kisah cinta teman-teman mereka yang absurd.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Lanjut ga nih? Ini baru prolog. Kalo tertarik bisa pencet review ntar gue lanjutin hohoho Seonho!**

 **Cast nya sebagian itu diatas. Nanti bakal ada banyak ngelibatin banyak anak PD101.**

 **Pairnya juga ya... dah keliatan dikitlah ya?**

 **Yang lain masih dirahasiakan beserta ceritanya** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Juga bisa yang mau ngasih saran boleh. Mau tambahin siapa atau mau gimana saya dengerin. Iya dengerin. Syukur-syukur gue pake hahaha. Udah ya**

 **Salam winkeu *****


	2. Chapter 1 - JinSeob

**Amitié for Love**

 **Cast: PRODUCE101**

 **Ini hanya fanfiction artinya cerita yang ada tidaklah nyata!**

 **Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai tokoh cerita ini!**

 _Humor-nya terinspirasi dari fanfiction 'Complicated Complex' by ThehunGoGreen._

 _Warning : Mengandung banyak merek didalamnya_

 _(Chap yang dulu saya unggah saya gabung jadi satu sama lanjutannya. Yang sudah baca bisa langsung ketengah atau baca ulang dari atas)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **JinSeob in your area**

 **.**

 **.**

"HELOW PRIBADEH!"

Hening. Nggak ada yang nyahut. Woojin gondok. Iapun jalan ke pojokan kelas dimana temen-temen sengkleknya ngumpul.

"Woy woy! Ada apaan nih? Kok tumben sepi amat?" Tanyanya kepo.

"Serius lo kaga tau, Jin?" Euiwoong yang emang dari awal ajaran baru sukanya nongkrong dikelas 11-2 ini -secara dia juga gengnya Woojin- micingin matanya ke Woojin.

"Emang paan?"

"Sumpah lo kaga tau?"

"Yaiyalah orang gue baru dateng!"

"Ciyus?"

" "

"Enelan?"

"..."

"Mi apah?"

"KAMVRET! TINGGAL BILANG AJA NAPA!"

Kesabaran Woojin sudah habis. Euiwoong malah ngikik ngeliatin ekspresi Woojin.

"Gini nih katanya Jisung Ssaem bakalan ngadain ulangan matematika dadakan."

"Oh."

Woojin ngeliatin temen sekelasnya yang diem sibuk belajar. Pantes sepi. Terus dia ngeliatin gengnya.

Jinyoung lagi baca buku.

Guanlin lagi baca buku juga.

Samuel lagi nonton Larva. -Lah ini bocah malah nonton Larva.

"Terus lo bedua ngapain disini?"

"Ebuset lo ngusir kita? Biasanya juga kita emang nongkrong dimari."

"Oh iya lupa."

Diem. Nggak ada yang bicara. Dan-

"HA! ULANGAN MATEMATIKA? MAMPUS GUE NGGAK BELAJAR!"

Woojin yang baru sadar langsung lari ke bangkunya di sebelah Guanlin -ngusir Haknyeon yang lagi main FIFA Soccer Mobile. Ini bocah masih belum terima kemarin kalah.

Woojin langsung buka bukunya. Ia komat-kamit sambil coret-coret ngitung.

"Jin!"

"Diem."

"Tapi Jin-"

"Diem. Gue lagi serius!"

"Ini penting, Jin."

"DIEM ATAU GUE LEMPAR LO KE-"

Hening kembali menyeruak.

Woojin diem shock ngeliat orang didepannya.

Samuel ikutan shock.

Anak-anak kelas juga shock.

Euiwoong nahan ketawa.

Haknyeon loncat heboh gegara Wakabayashi lewat.

"...ee, yang,"

Ternyata orang yang tadi nanya-nanya itu pacarnya Woojin. Ahn Hyungseob. Mampus lo Jin!

"WOOJIN JAHAT!"

Larilah Hyungseob keluar kelas dengan gerakan slow motion sampe air matanya juga slow motion yang udah berasa kayak anime romance.

Woojin makin panik. Dia mau ngejar tapi tiba-tiba suara 'kelinting' kedengeran. Makin panik itu bocah belum belajar. Ngebut deh baca bukunya.

"Jin."

"..."

"Jin, nganu itu-"

"Diem, Ung! Jangan ganggu gue!"

"Tapi-"

"Lo nggak liat gue lagi panik begini?"

"Tapi, Jin!"

"Lo nggak liat gue sampe ngebentak my sweety bunny Hyungseob? Panik gue, Ung!"

"..."

"Serius gue panik banget! Apalagi bel udah bunyi!"

"..."

"Sampe halusinasi ngeliat Anang Hermansyah bilang 'Saya sih No'!"

"..."

"Panik gue!"

"DENGERIN GINGSUL!"

Woojin kicep. Anang Hermansyah ikut kicep. Imut begitu Euiwoong kalo marah serem coy.

"Pertama gue nggak niat ganggu lo! Lo-nya aja buang-buang waktu nyerocos kaga penting! Dan-ULANGANNYA MATEMATIKA BUKAN KIMIA BEGO!"

Woojin langsung natep bukunya. EDAN. INI BUKU KIMIA.

Panik lagi deh itu bocah. Sampe rambut Guanlin rontok dijambakin dia. Anarkis.

Sampe Anang Hermansyah kabur. Takut.

Bel tiba-tiba bunyi. Suasana kelas langsung ricuh. Woojin malah diem. Guanlin teriak-teriak gara-gara rambutnya masih ditarik-tarik.

"Itu bel masuk?"

"Iyalah masa' bel tukang cimol!"

"Udah ya gue sama Euiwoong balik ke habitat. Selamat mengerjakan. Ntar bagiin bocoran soalnya ya?" Haknyeon dadah-dadah sambil narik Euiwoong.

Kalo itu bel, yang tadi itu apa?

'Kelinting kelinting'

Woojin noleh ke samping dimana Guanlin berada. Matanya udah sebulet Cosmos waktu liat ternyata suara tadi asalnya dari gantungan hapenya Guanlin.

Bukan jambak lagi, sekarang dia ngamukin Guanlin. Nggak inget kalo sebentar lagi Jisung Ssaem masuk.

.*****.

"Hiks hiks huks huks."

Jihoon natap Hyungseob datar. Daehwi bawain tisu sekotak gede ke meja mereka. Meja kantin ding.

Iya mereka lagi dikantin. Niat awal mau makan. Tapi berujung ngehibur Hyungseob yang nangis sesegukan gara-gara pacar gingsulnya itu.

"Hiks Daehwi... U-ujin jahat. U-ujin ngebentak gue. U-ujin huwaaaa U-u-"

"Uuu-upil lo tuh diusap!" Daehwi langsung sodorin tisunya.

Hyungseob usap hidungnya pake tisu bertulis NICE tapi hatinya nggak NICE.

"Lagian cuma dibentak gitu aja nangis. Cengeng lo ah!"

"Ih Jihoon! Bukannya ngehibur malah ngejek! Cekit hati Hyungseob! Cekit tau nggak?! Sesakit waktu digigit Buba!"

Parabola. Kapan juga Hyungseob digigit Buba si buaya di kartun Kiko? Ketemu aja cuma di TV.

"Lo juga sih pake ganggu Woojin. Udah tau kelas kita bakal ulangan dadakan. Dan Woojin baru nyampe eh udah lo ganggu aja," tukas Jihoon sambil nyeruput jus jeruknya. Aslinya si es jeruk cuma biar keliatan elit dikit.

"Gue nggak niat ganggu! Gue cuma mau ngasih roti aja. Dia belum sarapan tadi!"

"Yaudah harusnya lo tinggal taruh aja di mejanya!"

"Masa iya ketemu pacar nggak sayang-sayangan dulu!"

Jihoon ngehela nafas. Ribet emang kalo pacaran. Inilah alasan kenapa Jihoon nggak pernah mau pacaran.

Tiba-tiba ada yang noel-noel lengan Jihoon. Jihoon pun noleh dan langsung tutup mata pake lengannya. Silau men! Jidat men!

"Paan sih? Alay amat," ujar orang -yang bikin Jihoon kesilauan.

"Ngapa juga sih lo pamer jidat!?" sungut Jihoon yang udah nggak nutup mata.

"Yeee ini mah efek angin makanya rambut gue keangkat!" belanya sambil kipas-kipas udah kayak iklan detergen.

"Sabodo!"

"Judes amat sih. Nih gue kesini mau ngasih ini," Orang dengan jidat menyilaukan sebut saja Guanlin ngasih sandwich Sari Roti.

"Heh? Buat apaan?"

"Buat ucapan terima kasih tadi udah mau nyontekin gue hehehe."

Tadi waktu ulangan matematika duduknya diacak. Dan Guanlin kebagian sebangku sama Jihoon. Dan enaknya lagi soalnya sama. Jadi... Guanlin nyontek Jihoon. Aslinya si Jihoon ogah nyontekin. Cuma gatega.

Gimana gatega kalo Guanlin natep dia kayak kucing tetangganya kalo lagi kelaparan.

"Ih Guanlin, kalo ngasih roti ke Jihoon tuh yang isi coklat yang harganya lapanrebu!" Ini Daehwi yang daritadi jadi penonton FTV nya SCTV.

Guanlin cuma kedip-kedip polos.

Pura-pura bego lebih tepatnya biar nggak usah beli yang harganya lapanrebu. Duitnya kan cuma goceng. Beli Taro aja nggak cukup.

"Udah gapapa. Ini juga isi coklat. Thanks ya. Lain kali ngasih coklat sekalian!"

Guanlin cuma manggut-manggut terus pergi.

Tapi ditarik sama Jihoon. Dipaksa duduk pula. Diliatin sama Daehwi Jihoon pula. Dia kan takut.

Nggak ding. Ngapain takut?

"Mumpung lo disini, kita-kita mau tanya." ujar Jihoon.

"To the point aja, Hoon!"

"Ok. Kenapa lo sendiri?"

"To the point Jihoon!"

"Ya ini gue tanya to the point!"

"Itu basa basi!"

"Basa basi gimana coba?!"

Guanlin cuma diem nyeruput es jeruknya Jihoon.

"JUS JERUK GUE!"

'Bruk'

"KAMVRET TINGGAL SETENGAH!"

"TISU GUE!"

"HUWAAA UJIN!"

"MWEONG!"

"Elah gue cuma nyicip dikit juga nggak usah mukul gue pake kotak tisu napa! Untung empuk,"

Kantin seketika ricuh. Anak-anak yang lagi makan langsung ngeliatin mereka. Heran juga kok bisa ada kucing kejepit di kakinya Guanlin. Herannya lagi kucing darimana itu?

"KITTY!"

Jisung si pemilik datang langsung ngambil kucingnya yang bernama Kitty disela-sela kakinya Guanlin. Sebelum pergi marah-marah dulu sama Guanlin.

"Guanlin! Kamu apain Kitty! Kalo dia kesakitan gimana? Kalo dia mati gimana? Mau dikubur dimana kucing saya?!"

Guanlin pusing udah kayak iklan Bodrex. Suara gurunya berasa dengungan lalat. Untung makin lama makin ilang.

Setelah fresh karena makan permen Zuper Super. Guanlin kembali natep orang-orang yang semeja sama dia. Jisung udah pergi bawa Kitty yang colapse tiba-tiba.

"Bodo amat pokonya lo ganti rugi beliin gue jus buah naga!"

"Hah? Es jeruk diganti jus buah naga? Malak ini mah!"

"Ini jus jerukkkk!"

Sabar Guanlin. Orang sabar disayang Reva. Nahloh penggemar Anak Jalanan.

"Iya iya gue ganti. Tapi nggak sekarang! Gue nggak ada duit!"

"Nah gitu dong!"

Jihoon senyum menang. Guanlin meratapi nasib. Daehwi misuh-misuh soal tisunya. Hyungseob masih nangis. Melody JKT48 lewat.

Seketika kantin langsung jadi panggung konser. Lightstick warna warni penuh memadati kantin. Fansnya rame udah kayak suporter bola.

"Mending kita pindah deh. Bisa gepeng nih dipepetin fansnya," saran Daehwi yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh para pengikutnya.

"Pfuah akhirnya bisa keluar!"

"Pfuah akhirnya bisa masuk!"

Guanlin noleh setelah berhasil keluar dari gerombolan fans yang memadati kantin. Persis kayak di komik Rave, Guanlin berasa denger suara orang yang dia kenal tadi. Tapi langsung ditepis. Inget nggak mungkin kakak sepupunya yang bernama Kang Dongho nonton konser JKT48.

"Udah, Seob, jangan mewek terus," hibur Daehwi sambil usep-usep punggung temennya itu.

Jihoon natep Hyungseob terus balik natep Guanlin yang lagi garuk-garuk punggung. Efek diusel-usel sama kucingnya Jisung kayaknya. Perasaan tadi kakinya yang diusel?

"Sekarang gue mau tanya serius!"

"..."

"Woojin dimana?"

"Cuma mau tanya itu?"

"Iyalah!"

"Yah napa pake muter-muter kayak komedi putar aja?"

"Udah jawab aja! Nggak liat temen gue kaya gini gegara temen lo?!"

Guanlin ngelirik Hyungseob yang elap-elap ingus ke bajunya Daehwi sampe itu anak jerit-jerit kayak liat hantu.

Dipikir-pikir Jihoon perhatian banget sama temennya.

"Di kelas."

"Yodah ayo ke kelas!" Daehwi yang udah ngejauh dari Hyungseob ngajak Jihoon.

"Tapi dia juga lagi stres. Dia kan nggak bisa ngerjain tadi."

Hening.

Nggak juga sih berhubung mereka masih di depan kantin jadi rame.

Hyungseob berhenti nangis. Ia jadi ngerasa bersalah udah nangis-nangis nggak peduli sama Woojin yang lagi terpuruk. Ia menyesal.

Eak

"Bilangin ke Woojin ya, aku minta maaf udah ganggu dia tadi," kata Hyungseob yang langsung bikin Daehwi dan Jihoon terharu.

Guanlin sih bodo amat. Cuma angguk-angguk.

. *****.

"Muel!"

"Hm."

"Muel?"

"Hn?"

"Muel..."

"PAAN SIH!?"

"Gue galau tau! Lo temen apaan sih temen lagi galau lo malah main monopoli!"

"Jangan cuma nyalahin gue dong! Haknyeon sama Euiwoong tuh!"

Iya mereka ceritanya lagi main monopoli di kelas. Udah bukan ceritanya lagi sih. Emang beneran.

"Ini strategi supaya gue cepet kaya," ujar Haknyeon sambil ngocok dadu.

"Mana ada monopoli bisa bikin lo kaya!"

"Eh jangan remehkan the power of monopoli! Lo bisa belajar beli rumah nggak asal jeplak doang!"

"Apa? Seblak? Beli dimana?!" Nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ada Taemin di gerombolan mereka. Dia ikut main soalnya ditinggal Taewoo nonton JKT48.

"Jeplak ogeb! Bukan seblak!"

"Ya nggak geplak pala gue dong! Kalo gue jadi bego beneran gimana?"

"Lo kan emang bego! Buktinya Jonghyun sunbae nggak notice lo juga!"

"Apa hubungannya? Napa pake bawa-bawa kecengan gue?!"

Taemin udah naikin lengan bajunya siap tarung lempar dadu sama Haknyeon. Cuma kehenti gara-gara liat Jonghyun sama SanCai -eh Moonbook lewat di depan kelas. Dengan kecepatan ala Eyeshield21, Taemin nyamperin gebetannya.

"WOI LATAH LO BELOM SELESE MAIN MONOPOLI!"

"Udah biarin aja. Duit sama tanahnya diwarisin ke gue." Samuel udah mau ngambil duitnya Taemin tapi langsung ditepis Euiwoong.

"Enak aja diwarisi! Kasih ke gue aja. Gue yang paling dikit nih tanahnya!"

"Lah salah sendiri kaga beli tanah!"

"Ya gimana mau beli kalo gue masuk penjara terus!"

"Gini aja, gue dapet uang. Kalian bagi bagi dapet tanahnya. Gue banyak utang nih sama bank," saran Haknyeon.

"NGGAK!" seru Samuel dan Euiwoong serempak.

Woojin cuma natep datar temen-temennya yang ngerebutin duit sama tanahnya Taemin yang nggak seberapa. Dia merasa terkacangi.

"Jin!"

Woojin merasa ada sinar-sinar muncul pas Guanlin nyamperin dia. Oh Tuhan diakah Malaikatku?

Edan.

Guanlin pun toyor Woojin.

"Jangan natep gue begitu! Jijik!"

"Ah elu jahat amat sama temen sendiri!"

Guanlin cuma geleng-geleng. Untung lagunya Project Pop nggak diputer sama klub radio(?).

"Tadi gue ketemu Yoojung di kantin. Dia minta lo cepet bayar iuran klub."

Woojin pun baru inget dia belum bayar iuran 2rebu buat beli Kacang Dua Kelinci. Maklum klubnya kalo lagi rapat butuh kacang didepan mereka.

"Terus gue ketemu Mbok Darmi. Nagih utang mi ayam yang kemarin belom lo bayar,"

Dia inget lagi kemarin makan mi ayam bareng Batman lupa nggak bawa duit.

"Terus gue juga ketemu adek sepupu lo minta permen Split,"

Hah?

"Terus gue ketemu Yuki Kato. Beuhhhh cantik coy!"

"HAH? CIYUS LO? DIMANA?"

Bukan. Itu bukan Woojin. Itu Taedong yang cinta mati sama Yuki Kato sampe kerjaannya beli Chocolatos tiap hari. Katanya sih supaya Yuki tetep ngiklanin itu makanan.

"Di parkiran tadi sama si Stevan William."

Langsung ilang Taedong dari kelas pake teleportasinya Minato. Padahal itu anak dari tadi tidur di deket jendela. Ngilangin stres habis ulangan.

"Oh iya gue lupa. Gue juga ketemu-"

"Cukup, Lin!"

Woojin masukin permen Chupa Chups nya ke mulut Guanlin. Untung dia punya banyak. Nggak masalah lah berbagi satu permen.

"Gue lagi stres. Jangan tambahin sama utang-utang gue!"

"Yaudah." Guanlin nikmatin permennya sambil ngeliat SamHakWoong yang sekarang udah rebutan uang Bank. "Padahal tadi gue ketemu Hyungseob," gumamnya.

Woojin denger. Dengan sangat jelas. Jelas banget sampe suara Jisung kedengeran. Padahal Jisung lagi di rumah sakit bawa Kitty.

"LO KETEMU HYUNGSEOBIE?!"

"NGGAK USAH PAKE TEREAK DONG!" Guanlin usap-usap telinga.

"Serius lo ketemu dia? Dimana?"

"Dikantin. Tapi nggak tau sekarang dimana."

Woojin udah siap-siap pergi nggak tau mau kemana yang penting ketemu sama pacar tercintanya.

"Oh iya dia nitipin pesan. Katanya dia minta maaf udah ganggu lo tadi."

Woojin diem di tempat. Udah kayak patung yang di MV nya BTS.

Jinyoung yang baru dateng habis mendapat panggilan alam cuma bingung ngeliatin temen geng-nya.

"Ada yang mau ikut nonton JKT48?" Tanyanya yang ajaibnya bikin anak-anak langsung noleh ke dia.

. *****.

'Terereret terereret'

Bunyi bel terakhir yang udah kayak suara terompet berkumandang di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Suaranya disamain kayak terompet biar siswa-siswi ngerasa bahagia sebahagia waktu tahun baru.

Hyungseob yang lagi rapiin buku-bukunya disamperin sama Euiwoong.

"Seob, lo pulang naek apa?"

"Naek odong-odong! Ya naek mobil lah!"

"Yaelah. Siapa tau lo naek motor. Mobilnya siapa?"

"Apasih tanya-tanya? Sorry ya kalo mau tanya ntar aja pas gue bikin jumpa pers,"

"Emang ada yang mau datang gitu?"

"Ada lah. Mbak Najwa aja datang!"

"Halah gitu aja bangga. Gue dong sekalian sama kru Mata Najwa dateng ke jumpa pers gue besok!"

"Udah woy!" Haknyeon dateng-dateng langsung narik Euiwoong.

"Gimana sih rencana kita kan ngajak dia ke KFC terus nggak sengaja ketemu Woojin," bisiknya ke Euiwoong.

"Nah ini gue mau ngomong."

"Mana? Lo malah bahas mau bikin jumpa pers bareng!"

"Enak aja! Orang kita mau battle siapa yang jumpa pers-nya paling rame,"

"Nah nah udah kayak mau tanding ayam aja kan!?"

"Hah? Kok jadi tanding ayam? Dimana letak ayamnya?!"

"Nggak usah pura-pura lo! Gue bilangin mak lo nih!"

"Paan sih gue nggak ngerti maksud lo!"

Mereka berdua pun asyik debat. Nggak nyadar kalo Hyungseob udah keluar bareng Daehwi.

"Euiwoong ngapain tadi?" Tanya Daehwi waktu keduanya udah lagi jalan di lorong kelas.

"Nggak tau tiba-tiba nanya-nanya nggak penting,"

"Nggak penting? Kayak gimana?" Emang dasar Daehwi orangnya kepo sampe apapun harus dijelasin secara detail.

"Dia tanya gue pulang naek apa nanti. Terus nanya lagi pake mobilnya siapa,"

"Hm. Ngapain ya dia tanya gitu?" Daehwi mikir udah kayak Detective Conan mecahin kasus.

Hyungseob cuma ngangkat bahunya nggak tahu.

Mereka berdua lewat di depan kelas 11-2 yang masih pelajaran. Jinyoung yang kebetulan lagi liatin Jihoon yang duduk di dekat jendela liat dua manusia lewat di depan kelas.

Jinyoung pun kaget. Dia langsung jatuhin buku sejarahnya udah kayak di drama School 2017 yang jatuhin pensil. Slow motion. Terus dia langsung diliatin sama guru sejarah mereka. Kangin Ssaem. Heran sama satu guru ini yang masih aja ngajar padahal bel pulang udah bunyi.

Woojin, Guanlin, sama Samuel noleh ke Jinyoung. Buku dijatohin itu tanda darurat. Mereka bikin kode-kode biar berasa kayak film James Bond.

Jinyoung ngarahin penanya ke jendela. Samuel yang duduk disebelahnya langsung noleh ke jendela. Terus Guanlin sama Woojin yang emang merhatiin Samuel ikut noleh.

Mereka shock-

-ngeliat Tiffany SNSD lewat depan kelas.

Fokus!

Mereka langsung fokus ke arah lain pas Jinyoung geser kursinya. Dan mereka tambah shock.

Mereka ngeliat Daehwi sama Hyungseob lagi jalan di depan kelas pake slow motion. Niat banget tu dua anak.

Woojin gigit jari. Hyungseob udah pulang? Gatot dong rencana mereka!

Bak Naruto yang selalu maju duluan kayak pahlawan kesiangan, Guanlin berdiri dengan gagah. Kangin Ssaem dan semua murid di dalam kelas langsung ngeliatin Guanlin.

"Ada masalah apa, Lai?"

Anjir. Guanlin berasa dipanggil jablay.

"Nganu, Ssaem..."

"Nganu apa?"

"Itu ssaem..."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu ada Tiffany SNSD lewat depan kelas..."

Serentak Kangin Ssaem dan semua murid di dalem kelas langsung noleh ke jendela. Disana-

-Tiffany SNSD lagi dadah-dadah.

Kangin ssaem langsung keluar ninggalin kelas beserta yang ada di dalamnya.

Semua murid teriak heboh. Mereka seneng akhirnya penderitaan mereka berakhir. Sampe-sampe sekelas joget despacito dengan Eunki sebagai maskotnya.

Empat serangkai yang merupakan pahlawan di kelas itu udah ngacir keluar nggak ikutan joget.

"Gila! Tadi itu... KEREN!" Samuel ngasih jempol ke Guanlin pake gayanya Klara di film Cinta di Dalam Kardusnya Raditya.

"Paan sih gue jadi malu,"

"Idih!"

"Fokus woy kita mau ngelaksanain plan B!"

"Siap Bos!" Seru Guanlin, Samuel, dan Jinyoung bersamaan.

Mereka lari udah sampe parkiran. Cepet juga.

"Ok sekarang bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing!"

Samuel langsung naik ke sepeda ontelnya. Pake helm. Starter. Jalan.

Emang bisa? Mbuhlah.

Guanlin naik ke motor matiknya. Nggak lupa pake helm kayak Samuel. Terus ninggalin dua orang yang masih di parkiran.

Jinyoung sama Woojin punya bagian lain. Mereka berdua naik motor ninjanya Jinyoung. Iya berdua. Soalnya motornya Woojin kena tilang dan disita gara-gara nggak bawa STNK dan belum punya SIM.

Mereka berempat kemudian menjalankan misi masing-masing.

Dengan tujuan yang sama.

Menyatukan JinSeob kembali.

Terereret...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Camera 1**

Samuel ngayuh sepedanya sekenceng Turbo. Dia berhenti tepat di depan tiga orang yang lagi keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Hai eneng-eneng cantik!" Sapanya sambil senyum pepsodent.

"Gue cowok!"

Samuel ditoyor. Dan dia baru sadar ada Jihoon di situ.

GATOT.

Dia dan temen-temennya ngira Hyungseob cuma sama Daehwi. Tapi ini ada Jihoon juga. Terus siapa yang bakal bawa Jihoon ngejauh dari Hyungseob? Masa iya Samuel boncengin dua orang? Kasian sepedanya dong.

"Napa diem?"

"Samuel kenapa nih?"

"Ini kenapa sih pake nutupin jalan!"

Samuel bengong. Nggak denger Daehwi-Hyungseob-Jihoon ngomong. Dia bingung harus gimana. Kalo ngoboncengin dua-duanya dia kepayahan dong. Apalagi Jihoon kan beda arah.

Beda arah?

Bingo!

"Em... boleh dong nyulik Daehwi?"

"Hah? Nyulik?"

"Demi apa aku mau diculik? Aw!"

"Mana ada penculik pake sepeda ontel!"

Samuel cuma natep tajem Jihoon. Kesel lama-lama.

"Mau nggak nih gue anterin sampe rumah? Kita kan searah." Samuel nanyanya udah sambil kedip-kedip genit. Nggak banget.

"Lah gue gimana? Gue sama Dewi kan juga searah," tanya Hyungseob.

"Lo kan ntar masih belok. Gue sama Daehwi kan lurus terus. Masa iya gue harus bolak-balik?"

Hyungseob cemberut jadi keliatan imut. Untung Samuel khilaf inget Tiffany SNSD.

"Lo dijemput, kan? Gue sama Samuel ya?"

Hyungseob belom jawab, Daehwi udah bonceng Samuel. Terus sepedanya jalan udah kaya Valentino Rossi.

 **Samuel's Mission Complicated.**

 **Camera 2**

Guanlin ngebuka grup chat bernama TERLALU GANTENG di Whatsapp-nya. Dia liat pesen Samuel tentang misinya yang berhasil. Bagus! Sekarang saatnya Guanlin beraksi!

Guanlin sekarang lagi stay tune di deket rumah Hyungseob. Jaga-jaga kalo tukang jemputnya Hyungseob udah keluar dari tempat persemayamannya. Nggak tau gimana ceritanya dia udah disana. Padahal tadi Samuel yang jalan duluan.

Dia dapet info dari Euiwoong yang udah sering kerja kelompok sama Hyungseob. Katanya kakak sepupunya tinggal di rumah Hyungseob dan kalo jemput harus nunggu Hyungseob udah panik dulu. Woojin nggak tahu soalnya selama mereka pacaran kakak sepupunya udah nggak pernah jemput lagi. Iyalah orang ada Woojin yang nganter pulang.

'Cklek'

Guanlin yang tadi lagi sibuk ngaca di kaca spionnya langsung noleh ke rumah warna pink yang ada dipojokan. Kakak sepupunya udah keluar. Langsung deh Guanlin jalanin motornya ke sana.

"Misi mas..." Guanlin udah didepan kakak sepupunya Hyungseob yang kayaknya mau jalan ke parkiran.

"Iya ada apa ya?"

"Nganu... ini bener jalan gajah dibalik batu no.24?" Tanyanya.

"Oh bukan. Ini jalan jerapah makan rumput no.69,"

"Ciyusan mas? Lah terus jalan gajah dibalik batu no.24 dimana?"

"Oh itu... kesana," si mas yang aslinya bernama Park Seungwoo itu nunjuk ke barat dimana matahari tenggelam.

"Ha? Kemana mas? Silau nih kena matahari,"

"Itu ntar adek dari sini belok ke gang yang namanya gang singa, lurus terus kalo ketemu singa belok kanan. Nanti disana nemu gang badak jangan masuk tapi belok ke gang kelelawar. Disana nggak ada lampu jadi jangan lupa bawa philp. Terus habis itu ada gang ular masuk aja. Kalo ketemu ular ikuti aja nanti dah sampai di jalan ayam terbang ke angkasa,"

"Loh?! Saya kan mau ke jalan gajah dibalik batu,"

"Oh itu... kesana!" Park Seungwoo nunjuk ke barat lagi.

"Gimana sih mas? Udahlah anter saya aja dulu,"

"Tapi saya mau jemput sepupu,"

"Nanti sepupunya biar temen saya yang jemput,"

"Oh yaudah."

Akhirnya kakak sepupunya nganter Guanlin pake motor Guanlin juga. Mereka boncengan.

 **Guanlin's Mission Complicated**

 **Camera 3**

Jinyoung dan Woojin tos pas liat pesan Guanlin. Mereka lagi di toko bunga punya ibunya Insoo -yang sekelas sama mereka berdua.

"Mau beli apa nih, Young?" Tanya Insoo yang udah sampe duluan di toko.

"Beli sarimi"

"Hah? Kita nggak jualan sarimi. Indomie aja gimana?"

"Yaudah yang rasa rendang ya,"

"Rasa rendangnya nggak ada. Rasa iga penyet aja gimana?"

"Yodah deh gapapa."

"Hah? Jadinya mau apa?"

"Ya itu rasa iga penyet!"

"Nggak ada,"

"Lah gimana sih katanya ada!"

"Siapa yang bilang ada?"

"Ya elo tadi!"

"Gue nawarin doang ya! Lagian nggak liat ini toko paan?"

Jinyoung cengo. Dia lupa. Efek laper nih kayaknya.

"Elo juga sih nanya mau beli apaan!" Ini Woojin yang daritadi merhatiin mereka sambil makan Sukro.

"Ya gue mah nawarin mau beli bunga yang mana!"

Jinyoung udah cengengesan sambil makan bunga melati.

"EWOY NAPA LO MAKAN BUNGANYA?!"

"Eh sorry nggak nyadar gue!"

"GANTI RUGI LO!"

"YAELAH CUMA GUE GIGIT DOANG!"

Jinyoung udah ikutan ngegas.

"MAU LO GIGIT KEK MAU LO EMUT KEK MAU LO JILAT KAYA OREO BOMAT! LO HARUS GANTI RUGI!"

"KAGA RUSAK JUGA KAGA! KAGA BAKAL ADA YANG TAU KALAU INI MELATI UDEH GUE GIGIT!"

"TETEP AJA GUE TAU!"

Woojin muterin bola matanya males ngeliat dua orang debat presiden. Ia pun cari pekerja lain yang bisa ditanya. Dan kebetulan ada pekerja perempuan kayaknya umurnya maaih 20-an.

"Misi Mbak, mau beli bunga,"

"Oh iya mau bunga apa?"

"Yang cocok buat pacar apa?"

"Ah mawar aja gimana?"

"Oh yaudah itu aja,"

"Mau berapa tangkai?"

"Kalo satu tangkai berapaan?"

"Limapuluhrebu."

"HAH? LIMAPULUHREBU? SERIUS? BUKAN LIMA RIBU?"

"Iyalah. Sekarang dimana-mana bunga mahal,"

Woojin bimbang.

Limapuluh ribu? Yang bener aja.

Tapi kalo nggak beli mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya? Diakan ganteng.

"Yaudah deh beli mawarnya,"

"Jadinya mau berapa tangkai?"

"Satu aja."

Dan mbak-mbaknya langsung pasang muka datar.

 **Jinyoung and Woojin Mission Complicated.**

 **Camera 00**

Jihoon sama Hyungseob cuma tatep-tatepan. Untung nggak jatuh cinta.

"Yaudah ya gue duluan. Keburu ketinggalan bis," Jihoon pun ikutan ninggalin Hyungseob.

Akhirnya Hyungseob sendirian nungguin Kakak sepupunya jemput dia.

Tapi... udah 20 menit kakaknya nggak nongol-nongol juga. Hyungseob panik. Dia pun sms kakaknya tapi nggak dibales setelah 10 menit berlalu.

Mau naik bis tapi dia takut.

Terus mau minta jemput siapa?

Orang tuanya sibuk.

Woojin juga nggak mungkin.

Hyungseob pingin nangis jadinya.

'Brum brum'

Tiba-tiba Hyungseob denger suara motor. Dia noleh. Dan ngeliat Jinyoung sama Woojin.

Woojin turun dari motor ninjanya Jinyoung. Dia jalan di atas trotoar ke arah Hyungseob.

Hyungseob udah berkaca-kaca ngeliat pahlawannya. Dia udah pingin meluk pacarnya. Tapi, Woojin malah berhenti di jarak 5 meter darinya.

"Hyungseob-a!" Woojin berteriak yang pastinya bisa kedenger sama orang-orang disekitarnya.

Yang dipanggil?

Cuma diem. Dia nggak mau ngomong takut suaranya bergetar.

"Boleh aku kesitu?"

Hyungseob ngangguk. Dan Woojin maju satu meter terus berhenti lagi.

"Boleh aku nemenin kamu?"

Sumpah Hyungseob nggak tau kenapa pacarnya bisa seganteng itu? Bayangan hitamnya karena matahari tenggelampun keliatan keren. Warna jingganya langitpun udah kayak sorot lampu. Hyungseob ngerasa gila.

"Boleh aku nemenin kamu?"

Woojin ngulangin pertanyaannya. Dan Hyungseob ngangguk lagi.

Woojin senyum. Terus dia jalan. Dan lagi-lagi berhenti di jarak satu meter dari sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku minta maaf buat hari ini?"

Hyungseob udah nangis sekarang. Udah nggak tahan liat pacarnya yang begini.

"A-aku yang mi-minta maaf," Hyungseob jawabnya udah sesegukan.

Woojin pingin ketawa ngeliat Hyungseob nangis. Keliatan lucu. Dia maju satu meter lagi yang bikin jarak mereka cuma 2 meter.

"Boleh aku tetap berada disampingmu?"

Hyungseob diem bukannya nggak mau jawab tapi dia nggak bisa. Dia udah nggak berani ngeliat Woojin. Menurutnya kalo nangis itu jelek.

"Hyungseob-a..."

"KENAPA KAMU LAMA BANGET SIH!" Hyungseob teriak sambil nangis yang bikin Woojin kaget. "Aku kangen sama kamu, hiks,"

Woojin maju satu meter. Dia langsung nekukin satu lututnya, natep Hyungseob sambil nyodorin bunga mawar.

"Boleh aku bilang I Love You untuk kesekian kalinya?"

"...Dan boleh aku bilang I Miss You too sama kamu?"

Hyungseob sebenernya kaget banget ngeliat Woojin nyodorin bunga. Tapi sungguh dia ngerasa bahagia. Tangannya langsung ngeraih bunga mawar di tangan Woojin.

"Bilang I love You tiap hari kalo perlu,"

Dan Woojin langsung berdiri dan maju tepat di depan Hyungseob.

"Maaf udah bikin kamu sedih. Jangan nangis, sayang." Katanya sambil usap pipi Hyungseob ngilangin air matanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf nggak ngertiin kamu."

Woojin senyum lagi terus langsung meluk Hyungseob erat. Yang dipeluk balas peluk. Dan suasana ricuh seketika. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi nonton langsung bertepuk tangan heboh. Jinyoung yang ada di motor udah ikutan heboh.

"Temen gue tuh!" ucapnya bangga.

"Temen doang. Lo kapan?!" Ini Insoo yang ternyata ngikutin JinJin couple -eh cuma kopel sahabat. Mau liat aksi Woojin katanya.

"Gue nyusul secepatnya," Jinyoung semakin termotivasi ngeliat sahabatnya itu. Secepatnya dia bakal ngelancarin aksinya ke Jihoon.

Setelah udah rada sepi. Jinyoung sama Insoo pergi biarin JinSeob berduaan dipinggir jalan. Berasa FTV Cintaku Kembali di Pinggir Jalan.

"Eh, yang?" Hyungseob manggil pas mereka udah selesai acara berpelukan kayak Teletubies.

"Iya kenapa, sayangku?"

"Kita pulang naek apa?"

Dan Woojin lupa dia nggak ada motor. Kalo taksi dia nggak ada duit. Terpaksa naik bis kayaknyanya. Tapi...

...emang Hyungseob mau?

Apapun itu...

 **Mission Complicated**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh belum**

 **.**

 **masih ada yang lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Jihoon senyum ngeliat JinSeob dari kejauhan. Sebenernya daritadi dia merhatiin Hyungseob. Takut kalo itu anak ilang atau diculik. Dia juga sebenernya udah ada feeling kalo pacarnya bakal dateng.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ada masalah apa, Lai?"_

 _Jihoon noleh ke belakang. Ngeliatin Guanlin yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Padahal ijin ke toilet nggak harus berdiri. Itu pikir Jihoon._

 _"Nganu, Ssaem..."_

 _"Nganu apa?"_

 _"Itu ssaem..."_

 _"Itu apa?"_

 _"Itu ada Tiffany SNSD lewat depan kelas..."_

 _Dan Jihoon nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ada Tiffany SNSD di koridor sekolah. Dia kaget pas tiba-tiba Kangin Ssaem keluar terus anak sekelas heboh. Jihoon cuma bingung ngeliatin anak-anak kelas terus nggak sengaja ngeliat 4 orang anak yang duduk dipojokan langsung kabur bawa tas._

 _"Ngapain mereka?" Pikir Jihoon tapi terus acuh aja._

 _Jihoon berniat mau ke kelas Hyungseob Daehwi buat keluar bareng. Tapi pas sampe disana dia cuma liat Euiwoong sama Haknyeon._

 _"Bodo amat gue bakal bilang sama mak lo!"_

 _"Sono bilang aja! Gue juga kaga tanding ayam wlee..."_

 _"Nah masih aja ngelak lo!"_

 _"Emang bener! Gue cuma mau jalanin misi aja!"_

 _"Misi misi udah kayak Running Man aja!"_

 _"Bacot lo ah! Keburu Woojin nunggu lama!"_

 _"Tunggu dulu! Belum kelar urusan kita!"_

 _Jihoon cuma diem. Bodo amat sama mereka yang lagi debat. Dia cuma kepikiran misi yang dimaksud Euiwoong._

 _Jihoon udah sama Daehwi dan Hyungseob jalan keluar sekolah._

 _"Pada ngapain tadi?" Tanya Jihoon karena tadi dia nggak nemuin dua temennya di kelas malah ketemunya di kantin lagi ngambil sisa konser JKT48._

 _"Minta tanda tangan Melody hehehe." Hyungseob dengan bangga nunjukin poster SM*SH dengan ttd Melody. Ini anak dihajar tau rasa. Penyalahgunaan barang artis nih._

 _"Halah paan."_

 _Tiba-tiba ada sepeda berhenti disebelah mereka._

 _"Halo eneng-eneng cantik!"_

 _Nggak taunya Samuel. Dan Jihoon sebel dikata eneng. Dia kan manly._

 _"Gue cowok!"_

 _Samuel malah bengong bikin yang lain bingung mau lewat. Dia halangin jalan si ya._

 _"Napa diem?" -Daehwi_

 _"Samuel kenapa nih?" -Hyungseob_

 _"Ini kenapa sih pake nutupin jalan!" -Jihoon_

 _Samuel masih diem terus senyum-senyum gaje. Jihoon mulai curiga._

 _"Em... boleh dong nyulik Daehwi?"_

 _"Hah? Nyulik?"_

 _"Demi apa aku mau diculik? Aw!"_

 _"Mana ada penculik pake sepeda ontel!"_

 _Samuel natep tajam Jihoon. Jihoon sih muter bola mata males ngeliat tindakan gajelasnya Samuel. Terus nggak sengaja dia liat Guanlin lewat pake motor matiknya. Dia hafal betul motornya Guanlin. Secara mereka searah dan Guanlin sering nebengin dia. Dan ini kok Guanlin malah ke arah sebaliknya? Mau kemana itu bocah?_

 _Jihoon udah curiga nih. Biasanya Samuel cs nggak langsung pulang. Tapi jajan dulu di depan sekolah. Jihoon udah hafal soalnya tiap hari ngeliat mereka nongkrong udah kaya cabe-cabean untung ganteng -eh._

 _Terus dia merhatiin Samuel lagi. Eh dia kaget ngeliat Daehwi boncengan sama tu anak bule. Lah kapan naiknya? Bodo amat deh._

 _"Yaudah ya gue duluan. Keburu ketinggalan bis," Jihoon pun ikutan ninggalin Hyungseob. Aslinya sih gatega cuma mau liat beneran ada misi apa._

 _Jihoon udah khawatir pas udah hampir setengah jam nggak ada yang jemput Hyungseob. Dia udah mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya -dibalik semak. Eh untung dia liat Woojin turun dari motor Jinyoung. Kapan mereka keluar sekolah ya? Kok Jihoon nggak nyadar. Ah sudahlah yang penting udah ketemu Hyungseob._

.

.

.

Jihoon pun keluar dari persembunyian terus jalan ke halte nunggu bis lewat.

15 menit berlalu.

Jihoon udah mulai panik. Kok tumben lama. Terus kok sepi haltenya. Dia ngelirik jam udah hampir 8 malem. Biasanya kalo kemaleman dia minta jemput. Tapi hapenya udah lowbat.

Gaswat.

Tiba-tiba ada motor berhenti didepannya. Sang pengendara ngelepas helm. Dan Jihoon tutup mata.

Silau men!

"Dari tadi pagi tutup mata aja lo liat gue!"

Jihoon paham sama suaranya. Dia buka mata. Itu Guanlin.

"Lo juga sih napa hari ini naikin rambut? Jidat lo menyilaukan!"

Guanlin natap datar Jihoon udah kayak tatapannya Limbad.

"Ngapain lo masih disini?"

"Nunggu bis nggak dateng-dateng,"

"Hah? Lo nggak liat berita?"

"Berita? Ada apaan emang?"

"Lah kan ada demo malam ini di jalan gajah dibalik batu no.24."

"Demo? Demo apaan?"

"Demo antikorupsi. Dan bis-bis juga pada mogok soalnya petugasnya ikut demo."

Petugas bis ikut demo? Kok bisa?

"SERIUS! NAPA KAGA ADA YANG BILANG!?"

Guanlin tutup telinga. Suaranya Jihoon menggelegar udah kayak suaranya Vocalisnya Slank.

"TERUS GUE PULANGNYA GIMANA!" Jihoon udah pegang kepala alay.

"Yaudah bareng gue aja ayok,"

"Bareng lo? Nggak nggak. Gue pinjem hp lo aja sini buat hubungi orang rumah."

"Biasanya juga lo nebeng gue. Pake malu-malu lo ah! Daripada nunggu jemputan mending bareng gue aja kan?"

"Modus lo ya!"

"Modus gimana sih? Gue median nih netral cuma berbuat baik biar dapet pahala!"

Jihoon natap Guanlin curiga. Dia nggak pernah nebeng Guanlin kalo pulang. Biasanya cuma pas berangkat. Itupun darurat. Hampir telat dan Guanlin biasa berangkat mepet.

"Udah ayo! Udah malem ntar ada apa-apa lagi,"

Dan akhirnya Jihoon nebeng Guanlin.

"Eh kalo lo tadi masih disitu, berarti lo liat JinSeob dong?" Guanlin ngajak Jihoon ngobrol pas udah dijalan.

"Iya! Lo lo pada yang rencanain ya?" Jihoon teriak biar Guanlin denger.

"Iya. Gue lho yang bikin rencananya!"

"Ah kibul lo! Biasanya jarang gunain otak juga!"

"Serius! Gue kepikiran kata-kata lo tadi di kantin. Jadi gue ngasih ide buat bikin kaya ginian pas pulang sekolah. Sebenernya sih ini plan b. Plan A nya gatot." Entah angin darimana Guanlin malah ketawa. Jihoon dibelakang cuma cengo.

Dan nggak tau kenapa Jihoon jadi pingin senyum. Bangga mungkin.

"Thanks yo, Hoon!"

Jihoon heran lagi kenapa ini bocah bilang makasih?

"Secara nggak langsung lo udah bantuin kita sebenernya hehe."

"Hyungseob kan temen gue. Gue juga ikut seneng kali!"

"Eh iya juga."

Jihoon ketawa denger jawaban polos Guanlin.

"Kok ketawa?"

"Nggak tau. Tiba-tiba pingin ketawa aja."

Malah sekarang Guanlin ikut ketawa.

Jihoon yang ngedenger itu ngerasa aneh. Dipikir-pikir dia jarang banget ketawa bareng orang yang nggak terlalu akrab begini. Sama Daehwi Hyungseob aja cuma sesekali.

"Gue pikir lo orangnya galak nyebelin. Ternyata lo baik juga ya. Perhatian juga,"

Dan nggak tau kenapa denger pujian Guanlin bikin Jihoon ngerasa panas. Aneh. Dia ngerasa cenat cenut. Sampe lagunya SM*SH - Cenat Cenut langsung jadi backsound.

Nggak taunya itu Guanlin yang muter lagu dari radio di motornya.

Hah? Radio?

Iya Guanlin masang radio di motornya biar dia nggak ngantuk kalo pas ngendarain.

Tapi Jihoon keasyikan. Padahal dia antis gegara Hyungseob.

Atau mungkin dia terlalu bingung sama perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Real Bersambung...**

 **Ini maap ya saya gabung chapter kemarin. soalnya ngerasa nggak nyambung kalo dipisah-pisah. Dan ntar ceritanya bakal panjang. Kalo dibikin 2 chap se part panjang banget deh muehehehe**

 **Makasih ya buat**

 **Maaf nih yang pingin Jihoon suka Samuel hehehe. Mainstream ntar. Beuh padahal gini juga mainstream wkwk.**

 **Saran kritik yaa**

 **Review juga. Soalnya bagi author review itu penyemangat banget buat nerusin cerita. Jangan cuma asal follow doang. Saya ngerasa nggak dihargai jadinya huhuhuhu**

 **Makasih udah mau baca cerita abal-abal ini.**

 **2017/29/7**


End file.
